Fantasmic!
by Marner
Summary: This is based off of the show in Disneyland! I saw it on my vacation and decided to give it a try.I hope I placed it in the right category. Enjoy. Complete!


_A/n: This is based on a Disney show in Disneyland-Fantasmic.I went to Disneyland during my spring break vacation (I also went to Knottsberry Farm). Some small details may be slightly altered, but it's still the same. I hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls; Disneyland's Fantasmic is about to begin in just a few moments. Those of you sitting in the front may get wet."

I hear the announcements. I'm sitting in one of the restaurants on New Orleans Square in Disneyland California. There are people in front of me blocking my view of the small pond. They were held in place by a white rope. People on the other side created the heavy traffic flow directed by the Fantasmic crew. Anyone can tell who they are because of the bright yellow jackets and the lit wands used to help guide people.

The sun has finally gone down and now the show is about to begin. I can hardly wait. Even though the show is the same, save a few small changes here and there, every year it well worth the watch. I shut my eyes for a brief second, darkness. There is a low buzzing sound, it is slowly getting louder. Opening my eyes and I see only darkness. I know they're open, but I can't see anything.

"Holy crap," I shout as I see a bright flash of red sparks. The sparks fall to the ground and land on me. I blink a few times to try and figure out what is going on. "I must be loosing my mind."

I'm surrounded by the sounds of music and bright lights. I shake my head completely baffled. I must definitely be losing it. I turn around toward the bright lights. I would have thought I was dying if it was not for the loud music and the very faint image of Mickey Mouse in a sparkling tuxedo. I also saw blooming flowers in the distant, opposite Mickey Mouse.

"Oh my," before I could finish my sentence a female's voice interrupted.

"See it in your mind and you can find in your imagination mysteries and magic, visions fantastic, leading to strange and wondrous dreams."

"It is true, I'm in the show," I muttered in shock.

I whirled around and suddenly saw monkeys. They were brightly colored, neon in fact. I pushed up my glasses to try and keep them from falling. I glanced behind me and saw a large white flower, lighted from the inside open and close gracefully. A large snake began winding its way around the flower, the eyes and the large grin made it appear delighted.

I saw the green and yellow designs as it moved around the flower. I felt my arms being grabbed and yanked beyond my control. The monkeys had grabbed a hold of me amidst their random dancing. They also had large grins on their joyful faces. A bright green and yellow monkey lightly pounded his fist against his chest and swiftly bent onto his knuckles that pushed him off to the side. A yellow and pink on took his place just as quickly.

He lifted his arms and shook them in the air. The monkeys didn't scare me, but rather made me think I was on drugs. The jungle sounding music matched their frantic movements. One grabbed my arms from behind and moved them randomly. I let out a small giggle. A blue and green monkey grabbed my glasses and put them on his face. He titled his head to the side jokingly and quickly moved his head to the other side. He put the glasses back on my face and moved off to the side.

The giant snake slithered past me. Its large body gracefully moved around me. If it wanted to it could have tightened itself around me and suffocated me. But this was Disneyland and not _all_ snakes try to kill people. Once it had finally made its way around me the music changed and I was surrounded by elephants. I knew they were from the movie Dumbo but they still creeped me out. They moved to fast for me to clearly decide how they looked. The common trend was that they were transparent and had different patterns with different colors.

"Look out!" Some voice shouted and a large transparent elephant was heading straight at me.

I ran forward trying not to get tramped over. The face suddenly grew larger and the body seemed to disappear. Its eyes widened for a brief second then it just popped like a bubble. I watched the others run by me. One blew his nose and rushed by me.

"They're here, they're there. Oh no look out they're everywhere!"

The music suddenly changed. I turned around and stood face to face with a giant Pinocchio and two Can Can dancers beside him. They were brightly lit and held up by lit strings. I watched the strings change not only color but position. I smiled watching them. I suddenly gulped remembering what comes after this.

"Pinocchio!" Gepetto's voice shout out.

"We're down here," Jimmy Cricket shouted.

I turned around once again and was not only under water but looking at Jimmy Cricket. He was trapped inside a large bubble. I was amazed at my new ability to breath under water. I also saw Cleo, the goldfish, swimming merrily in the water. I wish I could see Figaro.

"Ah, hold it there," he said and lifted his umbrella. He used the end to grab his hat that was floating outside the bubble. He pulled it inside which left a hole inside the bubble. It filled up with water until it finally popped. "What?"

Then I saw it, Mistro the giant wale swimming straight towards me! I tried to swim away but couldn't swim fast enough. Mistro's was pushing me forward. Suddenly I was lifted out of the water. I glanced forward and saw thousands of people watching me. A few pointed in shock and some took quick snapshots. I fell back into the dark waters. Mistro gave a quick flick of his tail causing one last giant splash.

"Help, whoa," I heard Mickey shout in the distance. Then everything went dark once again. I saw Mickey's eyes blink. "Hey what's going on? Huh oh."

Suddenly I was blinded by a thunderous flash. I felt myself drop a few inches. I opened my eyes and saw myself on a giant pirate ship.

"This is really starting to freak me out," I muttered shaking my head. I lift myself off of the ground and glance around at the Captain Hook's crew.

"Peter Pan ahoy!" one of his crew shouted.

I heard Hook confirm it after Peter did his usual rooster call. My mouth dropped in shock. There was no way this could be real. To check I ran to the side of the ship and glanced out at the large crowd of onlookers. I grinned and waved to them.

"All hands on deck," Hook's first mate shouted out.

"Oh, Peter do be careful," Wendy said.

The actors, I knew they were actors, were moving synchronized. It was a mixture of a dance and sword fighting. I looked up and saw Hook and Peter fighting.

"Come down boy if you've a taste for cold stele," Hook threatened Pan.

"Aha," Peter said as they began sword fighting.

Naturally Pan got the upper hand and Hook shouted in anger ", blast this hook."

Peter Pan let out a chuckle.

"Scurvy brat! Going somewhere? Extreme, I'm gonna make you walk the plank! I'll feed you to the sharks!" There was a pause after his chuckle. "Double the powder and shorten the fuse."

"Kay, shorten the powder and double the fuse," Hook's first mate said. He placed finger inside his ears as a gunshot was heard. Hook let out a scream as he fell. He had grabbed a hold of a rope and slide downwards.

"Oh how dreadful," Wendy said.

"Watch this Wendy," Pan said.

"Captain, captain," Hooks first mate called out.

"Get up you idiots," Hook shouted at his crew.

"Ay, ay sir."

"I'll get your for this Pan if it's the last thing I do!" Hook said out of frustration.

"Get over there," one of his crew commanded Wendy.

"Don't give us no trouble," another crew shouted at me.

He pointed a sword directly at me. I pulled sword from one of the nearby crew members. We began sword fighting. He took a few steps back and I stepped forward. I finally managed to get the sword from him. I held both swords pointed at him and smirked. The pirate held his hands up in defeat.

"Peter," Wendy called out.

"I've got ya this time Pan. I've waited years for this," Hook said.

"Hook you codfish here," Pan said. He swung on a rope towards Hook.

Hook and pan began sword fighting again. I watched in amazement.

"Give it to him captain!" The first mate shouted.

"You're mine Hook," Pan shouted as they continued to fight. A gunshot was fired that stopped them.

"Say your prayers Hook," Pan said.

"Let him have it! Blast him," Hook demanded.

"Nah uh huh," Pan scoffed.

There was another gunshot from one of Hook's men. Hook shouted as he fell.

"Sorry Peter," Wendy said.

"Why you blithering blockhead! That cursed Peter Pan!" Hook said angrily.

"I say captain do you hear something?" Pan asked grinning.

There was a loud ticking noise, I ran to the end of the boat. I saw the giant crocodile with his wagging tail. His mouth hung wide open waiting for Hook because he liked the taste of him so much.

"No, no, no!" Hook shouted.

"Do you like codfish? You do." Pan asked the crocodile and chuckled joyfully.

"Save me Smede, save me please," Hook whined to his first mate.

"I'll save you captain," Smede said. Hook began crying from the fear of being eaten.

"See it in and you can find in your imagination tales of enchantment, beauty and romance, happily ever after," the female voice sang out again.

The music changed to music from the popular romantic adventure movies Snow White, the Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast. They were dancing with their one true loves. I glanced down and noticed that my outfit and somehow changed. I was wearing a beautiful ball gown in my favorite color, red. I watched the princess' dance with their loves, and sighed.

"May I have this dance," a deep voice asked me.

I glanced up and saw him. Deep blue eyes, black hair, and an amazing smile, he was my prince. I smiled and nodded. I carefully placed my hand inside his and we began dancing. I was twirled around on the floor. He dipped me and held me tightly. We shared a passionate kiss. If this was insanity, then it sure was nice.

* * *

"Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face," the evil Queen commanded in front of her magic mirror.

The slave suddenly appeared. His face was green, his eyes nothing but darkness. He spoke sternly. "Famed is thy beauty majesty, but hold _one_ lovelier maid I see, and here is Mickey's imagination beauty and love will always survive."

"No," the Queen said angrily. She glanced over her cauldron and began her chant. "A magic spell in the black of night with a scream of fright," she said and there was a loud ear piercing scream ", and a bolt of light turn my hair to white."

She gave a chuckle as the smoke, from her cauldron surrounded her, and she began to change her appearance. She turned from a beautiful queen into an old hag. Her hair white, her noise hooked maliciously. She gave a loud evil chuckle.

"Now I'll turn that little mouse's dream into a nightmare fantasmic starting with that one maiden! Imaigine this!" She gave one last laugh chuckle before giving her last command. "Magic mirror on the wall all the forces of evil I call."

"You have the power to control-"

"His mind!" the Queen finished.

"Oh yes," Ursula said with a vile grin. "How exciting, let's do it!" She gave her vile chuckle as her tentacles' surrounded her. "Hello. I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me well a witch." She grinned at the thought of controlling Mickey Mouse's mind. "Ursula will take matters into her own tentacles! Ha, how nice, Mickey Mouse's mind will be mine. I'll see him writhe; I'll see him wiggle like a worm on a hook! "She gave another malicious chuckle. "To belong to me. Hmmm; to obey my every whim! Why not let's do it!"

* * *

I suddenly saw a tall demon appear from behind me. I wasn't sure what to do. He growled and I could see his evil grin. Flames surrounded him. He pointed a finger at me and thousands of ghosts came towards me. I felt the prince try tug on my arm. I turned and followed him. He tried to fight off as many as he could but I was still captured.

They lifted me high into the air. I was placed on a ghost horse and taken away. I wasn't sure how I was able to stay on, but I did. I suddenly felt myself pushed and landed hard on solid rock. I stood up and glanced around frantically. I saw the evil Queen grinning at me.

"Now you will deal with me and all the powers of my imagination!" She shouted and chuckled.

"Oh no," I Mickey Mouse mutter from behind me.

There was a bolt of lighting that sent me flying backwards. I fell off of the cliff and landed on rock once again. The Queen continued to chuckle malicious as she transformed once again. This time she turned into a purple and black fire breathing dragon. She growled at us and let out a loud roar. She shot flames past us and into the water.

She gave one last chuckle and scoffed ", imagination." The other villains chuckled after.

She continued her evil laughter and breathed out more fire. I felt my fear increase with my beating heart. Mickey handed me a wand and point it at the Queen. I nodded to show that I understood; although I wasn't entirely sure that I did.

"Uh lady you might think you're so powerful well ah this is my dream," he said.

He shot his hands up and I point my wand at her. Green sparks flew from his hands, and blue sparks flew from my wand. I chuckle in astonished that I was able to do this.

"Oh no," the Queen retorted.

The other villains let out loud screams as they met their demises'. Ursula was the first, and then the demon died. The Queen let out her ear piercing scream and exploded. I fell backwards from the force of the explosion. I laid limb from the shock.

I heard a twinkling noise around me. Something lightly touched the top of my head. I glanced up to see Tinker Bell. She smiled and pointed her wand at me. The stary tip lit up and gold specks covered me. I began floating upwards into the sky, or so I would assume.

I closed my eyes tightly. When I reopened them I was on a ship! I glanced around at the Disney characters unsure if this was real or not. I turned and saw the audience staring at me curiously. I smiled and waved gracefully at them. The actors went about their usual dance of waving and twirling their strings. The song continued to play as the ship sailed around the pond.

I sighed knowing that I'd probably never see my prince again. The lights were blinding, but my adjusted quickly. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. There he was! I leapt into his arms and we kissed.

"Some imagination huh," Mickey said.

There was one last flash of red lights and the show ended.

"Miss, miss," someone said.

I felt something shaking my shoulder. I jumped out my seat and glanced around. The ending music to Fantasmic was playing loudly. People were running around chaotically. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh, it was a dream," I muttered.

I ran my fingers through my hair and allowed the rest of my body to stretch slightly.

"A dream like Alice had," the man said behind me.

I turned and saw him. He had the same deep blue eyes, the same black hair, and that same smile. I smiled awkwardly unknowing if this was happening or not.

"I missed you," he said and held out his hand. "Will you enjoy the rest of this evening with me?"

I glanced at his hand still wondering if this was for real. It could be just another dream.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

I stared at him in surprise. "Yes," I responded and placed my hand into his.

He led me through New Orleans Square and to the rest of the Disneyland Park. Then we lived happily ever after.


End file.
